civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James S. Negley
|died= |placeofbirth= Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= Plainfield, New Jersey |placeofburial= Allegheny Cemetery, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= James Scott Negley |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} James Scott Negley (December 26, 1826 – August 7, 1901) was an American Civil War General, farmer, railroader, and U.S. Representative from the state of Pennsylvania. He played a key role in the Union victory at the Battle of Murfreesboro. Biography He was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, son of Jacob Negley and Barbara Anne Negley. His sister Sarah married Thomas Mellon. He was educated in public schools, and graduated from the Western University of Pennsylvania (now called the University of Pittsburgh). He served in a volunteer regiment, Company K of the Duquesne Greys, 1st Pennsylvania Volunteers, during the Mexican-American War. After the war, he became a farmer and horticulturist. On April 19, 1861, Negley was appointed brigadier general in the Pennsylvania Militia. Negley raised a brigade of Pennsylvania volunteers and was serving under Robert Patterson in the Shenandoah Valley in 1861. His appointment as brigadier general expired on July 20 but he was reappointed brigadier general in the volunteer army on October 1, 1861. In October, he was placed in command of the 7th Brigade in the Department of the Ohio. He commanded the Union expedition (raid) against Chattanooga during the Confederate Heartland Offensive. The expedition proved to be a successful demonstration of the Union Army's ability to strike deep into the heart of Confederate held territory.North & South - The Official Magazine of the Civil War Society, Volume 11, Number 2, Page 84, accessed April 16, 2010, "Negley's Raid" On November 29, 1862, he was appointed major general of volunteers and took command of the 8th Division in the Army of the Ohio. His division became the 2nd Division in George H. Thomas' Center Wing of the XIV Corps during the battle of Stone's River. On the second day of fighting, he led a successful counterattack against John C. Breckinridge on the Union left flank. He commanded his division during the Tullahoma Campaign and the Battle of Chickamauga. After the defeat at Chickamauga, Negley was relieved of command, but was acquitted of any wrongdoing during the battle. When Ulysses S. Grant became general-in-chief in 1864 he discussed restoring Negley to command.Grant p.368 However, after serving on several administrative boards, Negley resigned in January 1865. After the war, Negley was elected as a Republican to the United States Congress in 1869. He served on the board of managers of the National Home for Disabled Volunteer Soldiers from 1874–78. He was re-elected to Congress and served until 1887. After retiring from politics, he was engaged in railroading. Negley died in Plainfield, New Jersey, aged 74. He is buried in Pittsburgh's Allegheny Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals References Bibliography * Retrieved on 2008-11-05 External links * Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni Category:1826 births Category:1901 deaths Category:Horticulturists and gardeners Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Pennsylvania Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:Politicians from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Union Army generals